


FN-143

by pearliegrimm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: CO-GENERALS BAYBEYYYY, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post TROS, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Sort Of, THEY BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER BUT THEYRE SO FUCKING STUPID, and just gone ham, but shes also tired of their shit, from the previous movies, honestly this counts as canon because, ive picked and chosen what i did and didnt like, rey is a good wingman, so how am i any different from the actual directors, this fic was proudly fuelled by both spite and iced coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: If Poe could manage to flirt with Finn half as good as he flirted withdeathon a daily basis- the two of them would probably be married by now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 44
Kudos: 412





	1. 00111100 0011001101001

Poe Dameron had a lot on his plate right now. 

As the newly appointed co-generals of the Resistance, both him and Finn had some seriously huge shoes to fill. Though the war was _technically_ over- there were still so many pieces left to pick up and reassemble. The galaxy was experiencing its first breath of fresh air in a long time, but the ominous nature of the First Order’s influence lingered like a great fog, casting a shadow over a large number of planets still. People were scared of the calm _after_ the storm, and it was now the Resistance’s job to ensure that evil would not rise to power again. There were still bases to sweep, prisoners to rescue and fires to put out… So it was safe to say that the two co-generals would be significantly busy for quite a while.

...But even despite the large workload, the less than optimal conditions and the frankly _laughable_ salary- it all paled in comparison to what Poe truly thought was the most arduous task of them all; _confessing his feelings to the most oblivious man in the fucking universe._

Poe liked Finn. That much was not a mystery. The two of them had just _clicked_ that night they escaped from the Star Killer base. They truly had been through hell together and Poe honestly couldn’t think of anyone better suited to lead the Resistance into a new dawn with him than the guy standing right next to him. 

He had never felt anything quite like it before. It was… _extraordinary_ \- having this kind of connection with someone. The mere concept of such a thing was so foreign to him, but- it felt so wholeheartedly _right_ that Poe hadn’t even thought of disputing it. 

Finn, with his shitty Stormtrooper aiming- had somehow managed to shoot right through Poe’s heart and now he was so ridiculously smitten that there was absolutely nothing he could do to save himself from these emotions. 

...And honestly? Once he’d gotten used to the concept- he wasn’t all that mad about it.

With the idea of peace being not so much of a pipe dream anymore- Poe permitted himself to entertain the thought of admitting his feelings for the other. The idea of a blossoming romance during a war was never a good idea but _after_ one…?

Probably still not a good idea- but fuck it, he’d been holding out for too long and things needed to change. As much as he respected their relationship right now- _things really needed to change._

Poe couldn’t keep living a half-truth like this. He was an honest person (most of the time,) and if he didn’t spill his guts voluntarily- it would come out against his volition. 

_...Admittedly, it had already come close to happening..._

* * *

It was a pleasantly quiet night on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss. Finn, Rey, and Poe were in the midst of scouring through old texts in search of _something or other_ regarding recon missions in the outer rim of the galaxy.

It was then that Poe had looked up and seen something so completely unremarkable yet so wholeheartedly groundbreaking... 

Finn had decided to stop researching all together and was now simply making a lopsided pyramid with the sets of ancient tomes, balancing them on top of one another with precise movements- his eyebrows drawn in concentration. 

It must have been something about the way the light hit his eyes- or perhaps it was how, despite the humidity, Finn kept Poe’s old jacket slung around his shoulders... 

.. _.Or maybe it was just that Poe was far too tired to hold his tongue anymore_. 

It’s at this moment that he does something that later makes him want to fly an x-wing into one of the many suns of this system. 

_“Oh shit, I’m in love with him.”_ He says, so quietly that it’s barely above a whisper. More to himself than anything else- it comes out so unexpectedly that he clamps a hand over his mouth to silence his own traitorous tongue.

Finn looks up at the sudden commotion, the pyramid of books swaying ever so slightly, “did you just say something, Poe?” 

Poe isn’t sure if his preferred method of suicide would be jumping from the tallest tree in the jungle or simply drowning himself in the nearby lake- but either of the two sounded like a cakewalk compared to actually answering that question truthfully.

“No.” He lied- unsure of whether or not he was lucky that Finn hadn’t managed to hear him. It had been an accident, after all- he hadn’t meant to let it slip that he… he… L- 

_...Loved him._

FUCK. 

He hadn’t even known that himself yet! He’d kind of just _assumed_ that it was a… a simple crush or something juvenile like that. Not actual _love._ He’d never even been in love before- he’d never had the opportunity... Ugh. No. Fuck. Shit. 

_This was bad._

“I’m gonna go get some air.” He says, standing up far too abruptly for it to seem natural. He’d had a set of texts in his lap and they’d all clattered to the floor when he’d moved. The sound of the harsh thumps on the ground matched the furious beating of his heart. 

Poe heads out of the door in a flurry- not thinking to look back at the two watching after him.

Rey, whom of which hadn’t said a word so far just watches him go with a speculative eye. She lets him shut the door behind him without breaking her silence and quickly continues on with her research.

* * *

“Uh, Rey, I need your help with... something.” 

Poe rarely ever came to her for advice for anything. The two of them, of course, were great friends- but Rey knew that when it came down to it, he always went to Finn instead of her. She didn’t blame him. She was the same way. Finn just had some weird kind of _comforting_ aura that made him easy to talk to. It was why he made such a good leader... 

Poe asking for her help meant one thing; this rarity _definitely_ had something to do with Finn. And it was something that Poe couldn’t directly tell him himself.

_...Something troublesome._

Rey wasn’t an idiot. She was decently well-versed in reading people’s body language now. The stolen glances that the pair of them shared while they thought the other wasn’t looking was so painfully obvious that even the most romantically inept person could understand what was going on. 

“You love Finn and you don’t know how to tell him.”

Poe’s eyes widen to the point that Rey thinks they might pop out of his skull. 

“Is it _that_ obvious?” He asks, horrified.

Rey nods and Poe swears under his breath. 

“Oh, that and I heard you say that you were in love with him a few nights ago while we were looking at those dusty old books.”

He blinks at her. “Why didn’t you just start with that, then?!” Poe exclaimed- his voice gruff and angry. Rey knew him well enough to know that that was just to hide his own embarrassment. 

“As an honorary Skywalker, I wanted to honour their traditional flair for the dramatic.” 

“...You’re terrible.” 

“Yes. _And you’re in love with Finn_.” Rey smiled, feeling rather unceremoniously giddy about it all. 

As much as she was uninterested in romantic endeavors regarding herself… This was something wholly different- _something exciting_. She cared for the two of them quite dearly and wanted the absolute best for them. “I’ll help you out.” 

...Little did she know that it would be far more complicated than just a simple confession. 

Soon enough she’d be eating her words with a generous side portion of regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
>  [aaaaand instagram ;)](https://www.instagram.com/pearliegrimm/)


	2. 00100000 011

Poe has been incessantly talking Rey’s ear off for about ten minutes now... 

...At this point, she was beginning to grow concerned about his oxygen intake.

Poe had it bad. _He had it real bad._ That much was entirely indisputable- but Rey had been aware of that little factor _long_ before he’d ever even thought to talk to her about it. At this point, she’s pretty sure everyone around the base is aware of their little cat and mouse romance. 

After all, who wouldn’t be...?

Oh, right.

Finn and Poe. The two most central people to this whole _fiasco_. 

_Of course._

The whole situation was admittedly kind of funny… In a fucked up way. It was so extremely obvious to literally any bystander in the general vicinity that the pair of them adored one another- but Finn and Poe were blind to their own _ardently_ mutual feelings. 

Rey had heard once that love was blind. 

...But she definitely didn’t think that love was supposed to be this ridiculously, _stupid_

Poe continues to speak like a man possessed- spilling all of his thoughts and feelings on the matter at hand like they were burgeoning floodgates, constantly on the verge of overflowing. “-And then I said, ‘hey Finn, you’re looking great today,’ and he was like, _‘haha, I learn from the best...’_ What do you think that means? Is he just being nice or does he actually think that I look great as well?” He furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting the collar on his jacket, “...and what does ‘great’ even mean? Is it ‘great’ great or just _great_ great- is his great the same great as my great or is it a different great entirely?”

Rey just stares at him, incredulous. His current fretting was evidence enough; Poe had obviously been bottling up these feelings for quite some time now…This wasn’t some kind of wholly groundbreaking revelation for him- and that was a start, she supposes. 

...Still, Rey did ever so slyly wish he was _also_ unbottling some form of alcohol alongside this barrage of thoughts and feelings- it was going to be a long night for her without it. 

_-Well, actually, it was always a long night here. Ajan Kloss’ night took up more than two-thirds of one day cycle during the wet season…_ But that was entirely beside the point. 

“Should I give him another one of my jackets?” Poe doesn’t even wait for an answer before he starts shucking off the one slung around his shoulders. “This is the only one I have left but…” He gives pause, a calculating expression forming on his face. “Maybe I need to stop giving him all of my clothes...” 

_He would not stop giving Finn his clothes. Rey knew it. Poe knew it. Everyone knew it._

That’s why Rey just decides to interrupt him there. “You’re completely overcomplicating things,” She states, searching the other’s eyes for any semblance of sanity within them. Nothing. Poe had a tendency to rely too harshly on his instincts- and right now didn’t seem to be any kind of special exception. If anything, it was worse. “You just need to… You know.” She gestures absentmindedly with her hands, “tell him how you honestly feel. Don’t agonise over it.”  
Hmm yeah, she wasn’t all that fantastic at giving romantic advice now that she thought about it... 

...But Poe wasn’t here for dating tips, was he? He was here because she was the only one (next to himself,) that knew Finn well enough to discern and assemble a suitable plan of attack.

...And Rey _did_ suppose it kind of _was_ an infiltration mission... 

She grimaces. _Ugh-_ she’d just grossed herself out.

Poe watches her with a confused eye, watching the wheel of facial expressions twisting about on Rey’s face. _Who was the crazy one now?_

“I guess I just don’t know _how to do that.”_ Poe scratches the back of his neck, laughing uncomfortably. 

It was extremely rare to see Poe so insecure, and it’s wholeheartedly fascinating to Rey. After all, Poe was not one to shy away from flirting with people. He’d do it with anyone and anything he chose to. He’s courted death itself and treated it to a full course dinner more times than anyone could possibly count. 

-Which meant that this was completely different from any other situation that Rey had witnessed him in. It was serious. He was completely serious. 

And that meant all hands on deck.

Rey clears her throat, _the things she did for her friends..._ “Rose and I are heading to the Naboo system tomorrow... _._ I’ve been told that the sunsets away from the city are quite remarkable _..._ ” She looks to Poe, halfway between serious and mischievous, _“I’ve never been to the area, so perhaps you and Finn should accompany us to ensure that we don’t get ‘lost’…”_

“Oh?” 

Rey nods, eyes sparkling, “I’d bet it would be a great token of diplomacy to have _both_ the generals of the Resistance with us..” 

_“Oh?”_ Poe still looks anxious and quite honestly at least _half-crazed_ … But now there’s a spark of determination in there too. Now _that_ was more typical Poe. “A romantic sunset confession…” He muses, a hand on his chin. There’s a great storm behind his eyes, Rey can see it brewing. “Do you really think it will work?”  
Rey shrugs, “I’m not wrong very often.”

“...But what if he doesn’t like me back? What if he’s been acting oblivious to spare my feelings?”

Rey sighs, standing up- she had to prepare a ship for tomorrow, AKA; she had to start doing her _actual_ job. 

Now that a plan was in order- she couldn’t just keep ignoring her duties. 

“I don’t think that’s the case, at all.” She states, moving toward the door. She gives Poe a well-meaning slap on the shoulder, “the two of you are just _that_ stupid.” 

She ducks out of the door before she can hear his protests. With a laugh bubbling in her throat, she passes Finn in the commons and tells him, “Poe’s asking for you.” 

Last of the Jedi clan, an honorary Skywalker- these titles regardless- for now, she was just the best wing-woman in the damn galaxy. 

And that, frankly, was more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finn, absentmindedly: oh its kinda cold out here  
> poe, immediately stripping; would you liKE MY JACKET-
> 
>   
> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)  
> [aaaaand instagram ;)](https://www.instagram.com/pearliegrimm/)


	3. 00100000 01110101

“Oh my, what could _possibly_ be the problem with the engine, my good friend, Rose Tico?”

“...Why are you talking like that?” 

If Poe had of known how bad an actor Rey was. He probably would have never gone with the proposed plan in the first place.

“Is something wrong?” Finn’s voice echoes through the compartment, his head ducking under the jutting out fixtures in the ceiling. 

Poe kind of missed when he’d forget they were there and just bump his forehead on them… Then he’d have a cute little mark next to his eyebrow for the rest of the day... 

Dammit. _Focus, Dameron._

“We’ll have to make an emergency landing up here.” 

Rose, however- she was a natural at this. They’d informed her of the plan just before the four of them had headed off to the Naboo system. Though she was mildly skeptical of it all, she did agree to help in any way she could. 

At this point, she was carrying the team. 

_“I honestly thought you guys were already married,” she’d admitted, quite obviously surprised._

_Poe sputtered, choking on his drink while Rey just laughed at him._

They were ‘heading home’ now, with all the aspects of the _actual_ job being complete. The sun was on the verge of setting and it had all been perfectly orchestrated to a tee. 

Poe had been a nervous wreck for the whole day- but he’d done his best to cover it up in front of Finn.

How did he do that, you may ask?

By avoiding him like hell.

It wasn’t the most constructive option- but it was the safest. And he really didn’t want to fuck anything up right now. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. 

Rey’s speculations were right. Naboo, and the surrounding moons and stars on the system were rather beautiful. It was the perfect place for a dramatic love confession. 

If Poe could do it anywhere, it would be here. 

* * *

As dubiously promised, they land the ship on a nearby cliffside- overlooking the lesser developed forest areas of the planet. 

“...What can I do to help?” Finn is standing around Rey and Rose, peering into the several hundred little boxes and wires with obvious apprehension. 

Rey and Rose share a mutual glance. 

Rose, quick on her toes, promptly hands him a chunk of electronic _mess_ that didn’t even seem to be connected to the ship. “I need you to… disembobulate the… compressor mechanism- with Poe over there…” She points to where Poe is standing, spouting off nonsense like it was second nature. 

Finn had many great points, but he wasn’t any kind of mechanic. He knew the basic ins and outs but he’d never shown any true interest or special skill in the area.

Poe was beginning to see what Rose’s angle was.

Finn stares in poorly disguised horror at the confusing hodgepodge of wires and metal in front of him before he looks over at Poe as well. 

Poe gestures for him to approach, feigning confidence. “You heard her. Come over here and we’ll disembobulate the computer mechanism.”

“I thought it was a compressor mechanism?”  
“...That’s what I said?” 

“No?”

“Just get over here!”

Finn obliges, clicking his tongue. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of these thingies before.” 

“Hmm.” Poe takes a closer look at the piece of junk. It looked like an old, poorly decorated portions box- he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t far off from the truth. “We better sit down, this might take a while.” 

Finn nods like that was obvious- as if _either_ of them knew what the fuck they were talking about. 

The pair sit cross-legged on the edge of the cliffside, overlooking the treeline under the horizon. As planned, the star that shone over Naboo was beginning to set- dyeing the sky a soft orangey hue. It coated the surrounding area in a heavenly glow, making the life below sparkle like a pristine lake.

“Woah.” Finn said quietly, the electronic piece immediately forgotten in his hands. 

Poe couldn’t agree more. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah...” 

They watch the sky for a few more seconds before turning to one another.

“You know-”

“I was-” 

They both spoke at the same time. 

Poe clears his throat, gesturing to Finn, “you go first.” 

“No, I insist.” 

“Please.” Poe can’t help but sound like he was begging. It was a little bit pathetic- how nervous he was. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Finn begins to fiddle with his hands but quickly finds them occupied with something else. He sighs, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know how to start…” 

Poe tilts his head to the side, curious. He looks at Finn now, with his eyes burning with the light of the sunset before him. He had never been more sure of his decision to tell him his own feelings... And yet he couldn’t help but waver out of pure nervousness.

“I know that this is going to make things a little weird between us, but I figured that morally I couldn’t go on without letting you know…” 

Poe isn’t even fully listening to Finn right now, he’s just staring at his face- watching the way it moves. He was never a patient man, and he was past his breaking point.

_Say it, Poe. Out with it._

Finn fidgets, scratching the back of his neck, “I just know I won’t feel better until I come out and say it, but it’s still so hard. We’re Generals and all. Our priority is our people. All of them... But after the war and everything I kind of realised that there’s no point in delaying things that make you happy, you know… ” He sighs, looking into the horizon, “what I’m trying to say is that I-” 

“-I’m in love with you.” Poe blurts.

“I’m in love with yo- _what.”_ Finn nearly drops the piece in his hands off the cliff. 

Poe gasps, jumping to action. He, himself, nearly falls off the cliffside. _“You love me?!”_

Finn is right there too, _“you_ love _me?!_ As in... ‘love’ love, not just _love_ love…?” 

“Yeah! Wait… Is your ‘love’ love the same as my ‘love’ love?”  
He shrugs. “Only one way to find out…” 

Finn grabs Poe by the lapels of his jacket and presses their lips together. The dying sun on their faces replicates the heat of the blood rushing into Poe’s cheeks. He can feel fireworks going off in his chest. It was just like he’d imagined… _And_ _boy had he imagined._

When they finally break away from the kiss, the two of them just stared, wide-eyed at one another. 

Poe fumbles, wanting to speak before he lost the nerve. “...Finn, I gave you a name, my jacket and today I give you my heart.” That’s the line he’d practised in front of the mirror for about two _eternities_ yesterday. He’d felt so awfully clever when he’d come up with it but right now he just felt like an idiot. He couldn’t help but grin like one too.

Everything turned out okay.

Finn smiles right back at him, “Do you mind if I ask for one more thing of yours?” 

_“Anything.”_

Finn looks nervous, shifting his feet and moving on the spot. “...Your last name?” 

Poe’s brows furrow in confusion. Finn wants to take his last name? Would that mean he would just be ‘Poe’ and nothing else? That was weird but what else could it possibly- 

_Oh. Wait._

Oh. 




“Thank the fucking stars,” Rey says, watching the pair of them from the (entirely unbroken,) ship. “I didn’t think I could bare anymore of their pining for one another. I’ve never seen such requited love being played off as unrequited.” 

Rose hums in agreement. “I don’t think you’re off the hook yet.” She admits truthfully, watching as Finn and Poe continued to talk animatedly at one another. “Looks like you’ve got a wedding to plan…”

“Shit.” Rey says, only half disdained. She knew full well that there was a smile on her face.

Rose matches her expression to a tee. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone was wondering about the title- 143 means i love you look it up if you dont believe me hahahahaha (and the chapter names r binary 4 i <3 u) 
> 
> hope u enjoyed yee haw
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
>  [aaaaand instagram ;)](https://www.instagram.com/pearliegrimm/)


End file.
